Dizzle bc Heavy Rain
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Entah apa yang terjadi. Hidup Jongin sebenarnya sama seperti anak SHS pada umumnya. Belajar, bermain, dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Namun di hari mendung itu, seorang Oh Sehun datang. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dan perlahan.. menghangatkan Hatinya. For Event HunKai in Luv! Yey!
1. Chapter 1

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

* * *

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

* * *

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, Mafia, SchoolLife**

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Drizzle bc HeavyRain**_

* * *

Langit mendung kelam.

Hujan deras sudah mulai memenuhi bulan ini.

Langkah kaki sosok namja manis berhenti pada kanopi taman kota, tak jauh dari perempatan jalan. Padatnya jalan raya bahkan terkalahkan oleh suara gemuruh langit mengamuk.

Para pekerja kantor itu tidak sabar ingin segera pulang.

Begitu pula namja manis berkulit tan yang kini berdiri termenung di kanopi, halte bus masih jauh dari sini. Ia ingin mandiri. Enggan menggunakan mobil dan fasilitas mewah yang diberikan ayahnya.

Agak sedikit merutuki diri sendiri karena menyadari ia tidak membawa payung lipat kecil miliknya. Tidak pula membawa jaket. Membuatnya merasa kedinginan kala tiupan angin berembun dingin pengiring hujan menerpa tubuh langsingnya.

Poni brownnya terangin-angin menjadi acak. Menambah kesan manis di wajah kahwatirnya. Sore yang terlalu gelap, mendung, dan beberapa kilat menyilaukannya.

Sepatu kets birunya menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dibawah lantai tinggi kanopi sekitarnya.

 **Tes-**

Sepatunya terkena tetesan pertama dari mendung pekat. Membuatnya yang hendak berlari kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

 **Tes-Tes-**

Digenggam erat tali tas selempang yang tersampir di pundak kanannya. Seragam hari ini masih dipakai untuk besok. Jika basah, selain ia tidak punya baju kering untuk besok, ia juga bisa diserang sakit.

Bimbang karena jam menunjukkan hari sore, namja manis itu berancang-ancang menembus gerimis.

 **Tes-tes-tes-tes-**

Diangkatnya tas selempang sebagai payung kepalanya.

"Dingin sekali.. aku tidak tahan dingin.." suaranya halus indah untuk ukuran namja. Ia harus cepat sampai rumah.

 **Bbbrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzsssssshhhh...**

Hujan langsung jatuh lebat di detik berikutnya. Kepalang tanggung, ia mantapkan niatnya untuk menerjang hujan.

Menuju halte satu kilometer dari sini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **GREPP!**

Langkah awalnya menerobos hujan yang makin lebat itu gagal oleh tarikan seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada dikanannya.

Tubuhnya sudah diterpa hujan deras itu kini basah, di pipi, celana, dan kedua lengan polosnya.

 **BRUKSS..**

Karena oleng, dan karena pula tarikan tangan itu terlalu kuat, tubuhnya menubruk tubuh yang menariknya. Membuat keduanya terjatuh dibawah payung kanopi.

"Euh.." tidak merasakan sakit, tapi hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Dibuka kelopak mata sayunya.

Sadar. Ia dipeluk sosok lelaki. Dan ia yang menubruk lelaki tadi menjadikan dirinya tidak sengaja duduk di pangkuan sosok itu.

"Gwenchana?" suara serak terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Matanya menatap lurus buah adam yang bergerak kala suara tadi terdengar.

"Ah, ne.. Mian" hendak beranjak dari pangkuan namja pucat itu, tapi rengkuhan hangat itu enggan lepas. Hendak ia protes, mendongakkan wajahnya melayangkan tatapan bingung.

"Sebentar" namja itu malah mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menarik namja tan makin menempel pada tubuh putihnya, mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjang sedikit basah itu dipinggangnya, menyamankan sosok yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Dan namja tan manis itu sendiri terdiam.

Tidak jadi protes, dan tidak marah akan perlakuan namja yang memangkunya. Mata yang semula sayu kini membulat dan mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Namja yang merengkuhnya tampan sekali. Berambut pirang cepak dengan poni disibakkan. Matanya tajam seolah merantainya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kulitnya putih seperti pangeran di negeri es.

"Kalau tanganmu masih dingin, cengkram kemeja seragam bagian bahuku" sosok itu mengelus rambut brown namja tan. Merasakan betapa halus helaiannya.

Namja manis itu hanya menurut, mencengkram kemeja didepannya. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya membuatnya bersandar di dada bidang itu juga. Sedang namja putih itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung ramping yang dipeluknya erat, membuat namja manis itu semakin hangat dan nyaman. Mata sayunya meredup indah.

Lelaki putih itu lalu merentangkan jaket besar yang dikenakannya hingga punggung namja manis.

Menaikkan resletingnya sehingga keduanya terhangatkan dalam satu jaket. *coba aja, aku pernah masukin mantanku kedalem jaketku, anget loh.. hehew

"Hangat.." namja manis tan itu bahkan ingin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam kerah jaket. Membuat lelaki yang memeluknya terkekeh geli.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" suara serak yang tenang itu terdengar diantara lebatnya hujan. Bertanya pada sosok yang direngkuhnya.

"Kim Jongin. Em.. kau?" namja tan bernama Jongin itu hendak mendongak tetapi namja putih itu segera memeluknya erat, menggagalkannya melihat lebih jelas lekuk wajah yang ia rasa familiar itu.

Jongin rasakan dagu lancip namja itu beristirahat di pucuk kepalanya. Membuat tubuh Jongin semakin masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Nyaman.

"Aku.. Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun" suara serak tenang itu sedikit terdengar bahagia. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung membolakan kedua matanya yang semula sayu. Kedua cengkraman tangannya bergerak kaget sedetik nama tadi terucap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin. Aroma strawberry menguar di rambut brown halus namja tan. Membuatnya kembali mengecupnya beberapa kali.

Setau Jongin, Oh Sehun adalah namja berkulit pucat dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Jongin tidak menyadarinya saat melihat sekilas tadi.

"S-Sehun sunbae?" ingin sekali ia mendongak untuk memastikan keterkejutannya. Tapi namja yang memeluknya masih kukuh melarangnya.

"Ya, ini aku" dielusnya rambut brown Jongin.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun. Kelas XII. Namja paling tampan di sekolah. Entah, tapi kabarnya, dia adalah pemimpin anak berandalan untuk beberapa sekolah di daerah. Kemampuan bela dirinya tidak bisa diragukan. Ayahnya sendiri adalah pemimpin mafia, dan keluarganya memiliki beberapa perusahaan persenjataan dan alat berat tempur yang dijual sebagai peralatan militer ke berbagai negara adidaya.

Daripada teman, mereka yang dekat dengan Sehun lebih terdengar sebagai rekan kerja atau anak buah. Tidak ada yang berani menegur dia, sosok paling berkuasa. Keturunan keluarga Oh yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kejahatannya.

Tidak pernah terbesit jika sunbae paling ditakuti itu akan bertemu dengannya. Kala hujan. Dan memeluknya seperti ini. Jujur namja tan manis itu kini takut.

 **Sreet..**

"Kenapa tubuhmu menggigil? Masih kedinginan?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, menggendong Jongin bak koala. Berdiri dengan mudahnya dengan beban Jongin di rengkuhannya. Bisa Jongin rasakan otot bisep namja putih itu berkontraksi sangat kuat seolah sangat terlatih.

"B-bisa sunbae l-lepaskan a-aku..?" suara halus Jongin bahkan menjadi lirih dan bergetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Salah bicara sedikit saja, pelukan erat dua tangan pucat itu bisa meremukkan tubuhnya hingga tewas. Terlebih suasana sepi karena hujan lebat ini.

Tak ada yang menjadi saksi untuk jasadnya nanti.

"Kau sakit?" suara Sehun kini terselip perhatian. Tapi terdengar makin berbahaya. Bahkan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar lebih pas dalam gendongannya. Lengan sekuat itu, Jongin yakin ia tidak bisa melawan.

"T-tidak sunbae, kumohon.." tidak bisa lagi bertahan dekat dengan namja beraroma mint dingin yang mendekapnya. Untuk bernafas saja sulit. Jantungnya berdentum seakan mau meledak. Berada dalam dekapan darah pembunuh bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

 **TEP..**

"Baiklah" Sehun menurunkan kedua kaki jenjang indah itu perlahan, sangat hati-hati. Seolah Jongin sangatlah berharga melebihi apapun.

* * *

.

.

.

"A-aku duluan sunbae" tanpa menunggu lagi, segera Jongin beranjak dari kanopi yang menaungi keduanya. Bahkan langkah kaki pertamanya turun dari lantai tinggi kanopi sudah memercikkan air. Hujan terlalu deras hingga memberi genangan di taman.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"HEI!" suara Sehun bahkan masih bisa Kai dengarkan diantara lebatnya hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya.

Suara itu bak gertakan keras. Suara berat yang sangat berbeda dari suara lembut yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Berbeda. Terdengar mengerikan.

Tak dihentikannya lari kedua kaki jenjangnya membelah hujan lebat.

Halte bus sangat jauh dari sini. Tapi kakinya tak bisa berhenti, seolah dibelakangnya ada sosok mengerikan yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

Jemari tangannya memutih, tasnya sudah sangat berat. Terlebih celana dan pakaiannya yang sangat menempel dengan tubuh rampingnya. Sepatu yang menampung air, dan rambut brownnya yang menetes-netes air dari ujung-ujungnya.

Nafasnya tersengal, terhalang air hujan yang menetes dari ujung hidung mungilnya.

Kakinya mulai bergetar, bahkan tak lagi merasakan lututnya, makin lambat dan akhirnya berjalan terseok. Bibirnya memucat.

 **BRRRRMMMMMM... CKIIIITT!**

 **ZRRRZZZHH..**

Suara deru mobil yang kencang itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan memutar hingga kini menghadap Jongin yang berdiri lelah. Menciptakan cipratan air yang cukup banyak layaknya pengendara mobil pro.

Lamborghini Veneo itu menghadang Jongin yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa berjalan selangkahpun. Setelahnya sosok pengemudi keluar juga. Dengan jaket hitam sebagai payungnya. Berjalan kearah namja manis yang menatap sayu.

Semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas sosok itu.

Ingin Jongin kabur. Tapi untuk menggerakkan jari telunjuk saja sulit.

"Jangan kabur lagi. Kim Jongin" suara berat itu lagi. Menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Tidak bisa kalah oleh derasnya tirai hujan yang menghujam keduanya. Selang detik berikutnya, jaket hangat itu sudah menyelimuti tubuh dingin Jongin.

 **GREP!**

"Ikut aku" suara Sehun seperti mantra. Bahkan hujan makin deras. Seolah hujan sore ini memihak untuk mengikuti semua keinginan sosok putih bak pangeran itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti apa yang telah terjadi. Kini Jongin digendong bak pengantin oleh Sehun.

Didekap erat agar tetap hangat.

Tetes air dari dagu Sehun mengenai dada bidang Jongin. Dingin. Tapi dalam gendongan itu.. menenangkan.

"Peluk erat. Jangan biarkan tubuhmu kedinginan" suara Sehun memerintah dengan telak. Sedangkan ia mulai menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil sportnya. Mengendarai membelah hujan lebat sore itu.

Jongin memeluknya erat di pangkuannya. Sesekali dikecupnya dahi Jongin yang menjadi sangat dingin. Tubuh mungil itu masih menggigil. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sehun mengendalikan kemudinya. Sebelahnya lagi mendekap punggung ramping Jongin, mengusapnya, berusaha menghangatkan.

"S-sunbae.." kedua mata Jongin yang sayu itu terlihat menahan dingin.

"Ne" Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Dengan cepat disandarkannya punggung Jongin pada kemudi.

 **Pluks! Pluks.. Pluks-**

Jemari tangannya terampil membuka kemeja basah Jongin hingga topless. Begitupula dengan kemejanya sendiri.

"S-Sehun sunbae.." pipi Jongin merona merah melihat tubuh sempurna dengan eight pack abs Sehun yang terbentuk jelas. Terlebih lengan berotot itu. Kulit putih Sehun bercahaya bersih layaknya porselen mahal. Terdapat tatto huruf yang sulit dibaca di dada kanannya.

"Kemari.." ditariknya tubuh Jongin segera untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya. Dan dikalungkan dua lengan polos namja manis itu kembali di leher kokohnya. Dipakai kembali jaket hitamnya.

Perlahan kehangatan tubuh Sehun menjalar pada tubuh basah Jongin. Membuat namja tan itu nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedang Sehun kini memenjarakan kembali tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin pada jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" setelah mengecup kilas pipi Jongin, dilajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Perlahan kesadaran namja tan itu menipis. Akhirnya dijatuhkannya kepalanya pada bahu tegap sunbaenya. Disandarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dipejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"S-Sehun.." bibir pucatnya mengalunkan namja pucat yang membawanya entah kemana. Jongin sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberontak.

Hujan deras sore ini.

Sehun merengkuh namja manis.

Membawa pergi tubuh indah itu untuk dihangatkan dalam rengkuhannya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Dizzle bc HeavyRain**_

* * *

Ada yang aneh ya sama FF yang satu ini.

Kayak bukan tipe bahasanya BocahLanang, agak aneh gimana gitu. Terlalu buru-buru? Memang karena FF ini sengaja dibuat singkat.

Tapi tetep ada satu ciri khas FF BocahLanang!

Apa coba?

Yap! Kalian benar! Tetap Yadong tersisip didalamnya, muehehehe

Okay Friends!

 **Review** bro! Thanks! Let's go next chapt!


	2. Chapter 2

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, Mafia, SchoolLife**

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 **Drizzle bc HeavyRain**

* * *

Sayup-sayup diantara ambang kesadarannya.

Namja manis itu mendengar suara derasnya hujan tidak lagi mengguyur kap mobil. Tetapi tertelan dinding.

Benar saja. Mobil sport yang dikendarai Sehun memasuki bassement.

"Akan kuhangatkan. Tenang" Sehun berbisik setelah mengunci mobil dari luar.

Bahkan tidak tahu dimana tas selempangnya yang penuh air kini berada. Mungkin saja Sehun membuangnya ditengah jalan. Air hujan di celana Jongin yang basah pasti sudah merusak jok mobil dan karpet mahal mobil Sehun.

Memikirkan itu, pasti akan lebih banyak yang ia tanggung nanti.

Yang ia tahu hanya mengeratkan kalungan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun.

Pelukan kedua kaki jenjangnyanya di pinggang Sehun mengerat kala tubuh pucat itu menggendongnya bak koala, dengan ringannya membawa tubuhnya entah berjalan kemana.

Suara denting lift mencapai lantai tertentu.

Meski kedua mata sayunya terpejam, telinganya masih dapat menangkap beberapa bisik orang yang membicarakannya. Posisi dirinya yang dipeluk digendong bungsu keluarga Oh yang kaya raya dalam satu jaket. Mereka menyindir betapa pelacur dirinya.

Tubuhnya yang ada dalam satu jaket dengan Sehun, bahkan kedua kakinya yang berbalut celana seragam yang basahnya menetesi lantai, melingkar erat pinggang Sehun.

"Dia pasti basah-basahan untuk menggoda tuan muda-" suara yang sengaja menyindir lebih keras itu seketika berhenti. Pasti itu karena Sehun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Lalu dekapan Sehun yang mengerat memberi ketenangan bagi diri Jongin.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka" suara lirih di telinga Jongin membuat tubuh tan itu kembali rileks dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher putihnya.

"Satu kamar terbaik. Bawakan anggur termahal" suara itu berbeda. Kini tegas. Dan Jongin kembali takut pada sosok yang menggendongnya. Berbeda.

Kembali langkah kaki Sehun berjalan memasuki lift. Dengan kunci kamar hotel ditangannya.

Namja manis itu tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi. Jika dibawa ke hotel. Memesan kamar terbaik, dengan anggur mahal untuk mengiringi malam.

Tapi masih tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana cara kabur.

Jongin ingin tetap ada dalam rengkuhan hangat Sehun. Ia tahu jika hanya akan ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu nanti.

Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Setelah ia dihangatkan, pasti ada balasan yang seharga dengan sewa mahal hotel berbintang ini.

Tentusaja.

'Menemani' sosok Oh Sehun di kasur.

Bercinta semalam penuh.

"Setelah di kita kasur, kau akan merasa lebih hangat" Sehun memutar kunci kamar dan memasukkan password baru.

Setelah masuk, pintu otomatis terkunci.

"Sehun sunbae.." namja manis itu bahkan bingung pada dirinya. Sehun yang melepas jaket dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sofa memberikan kesan tidak rela kehangatan tubuh itu pergi.

Dua iris coklat Jongin menatap takjub pada tubuh yang berbalik. Berjalan menjauh memperlihatkan punggung toplessnya yang lebar dan kekar.

Punggung lebar Sehun dengan tattoo bergambar pedang bersayap hitam itu mengerikan. Semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Diraih jaket hitam Sehun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang dingin diterpa AC. Kemeja seragam miliknya dan milik Sehun pastinya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Poni brownnya sudah sedikit kering, tapi tubuhnya masih gemetar kedinginan. Celananya yang basah itu membuat jemari kakinya pucat. Benar-benar pucat. Lututnya bahkan mati rasa.

 **CKLEK!**

Suara pintu kamar satu-satunya itu terbuka kembali.

Kedua mata Jongin yang sendu itu masih enggan melihat sosok tinggi putih berdarah dingin itu. Hingga kedua kaki putih Sehun berhenti didepannya. Dapat dirasakan kedua tangan hangat itu kembali merengkuhnya. Menggendongnya memasuki kamar. Terlalu takut untuk bicara meski hanya sepatah kata.

Jongin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali di perpotongan leher putih Sehun.

"Kita mandi" suara Sehun terdengar mutlak. Jongin hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah ketika Sehun berjalan terus. Tubuh keduanya turun kebawah. Terdengar suara gemericik air. Beberapa uap tipis menerpa wajah cantik Jongin. Hangat.

Aroma mawar menguar menghilangkan rasa pusing karena hidungnya yang tersumbat.

Membuatnya rileks dan mengantuk nyaman dalam gendongan Sehun.

 **Clups..**

Hingga Jongin sedikit tersentak. Kedua kakinya yang menggantung karena digendong bridal oleh Sehun merasakan air hangat yang mengalir lembut dibawahnya.

"Apakah terlalu panas?" Sehun mengecup pelan pundak Jongin, mencoba merilekskan pundak mulus halus namja manis.

"T-tidak.." meski berkata demikian. Jongin seolah lebih takut pada air hangat dibawahnya yang telah merendam Sehun hingga pinggang

Sekaligus merendam hingga pergelangan kaki indah Jongin. Mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Tenang. Aku akan tetap memelukmu" perlahan Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya. Duduk.

"A-ah!" Jongin terkejut ketika tubuhnya mulai terendam. Bersama Sehun. Duduk dipangkuan namja putih itu.

"Jongin. Berdiri" suara Sehun menjadi tegas. Seolah Jongin telah salah. Berani-beraninya duduk di pangkuan seorang Oh Sehun.

Dengan gemetar tubuh langsing namja manis itu berdiri. Kedua kaki jenjangnya masih tidak dapat merasakan air hangat yang merendam hingga pinggangnya.

Mati rasa.

Itu karena celana seragamnya cukup tebal dan menampung air hujan yang dingin. Sehingga hangat air di jacuzzi itu tidak mampu menembus kain, menghangatkan kedua kakinya.

"Celanamu harus dilepas semua, agar kau lekas hangat" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tangga kedua sehingga tubuhnya terendam hingga pusar. Tangan putihnya dengan mudah melepas celana Jongin.

"J-jangan dilihat s-sunbae" berusaha dua tangan dengan jemari-jemari lentik itu menutupi selangkangannya setelah Sehun berhasil melepas underwear, satu-satunya kain yang tersisa membalut pinggul indah Jongin.

"Kau indah. Tatap aku" dan lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Sehun menyentak kedua tangan Jongin yang terkunci pada mata biru indahnya. Menggenggam dan menautkan jemari tangan keduanya.

Ragu Jongin menatap lurus sosok tampan didepannya. Seolah terhipnotis, Jongin kembali jatuh dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

Dibawanya tubuh ramping Jongin untuk berendam dalam jacuzzi hangat penuh bunga mawar merah itu. Air aroma mawar itu merendam tubuh keduanya hingga pundak. Alunan gemericik air menenangkan keduanya. Tak peduli jika badai hujan diluar sana memporak porandakan dunia. Kehangatan ini yang dibutuhkan keduanya.

"Jadilah milikku. Jongin" Sehun menggiring pinggul indah itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Menuntun Jongin untuk beristirahat di tubuhnya. Bersandar pasrah. Hangat dan nyaman.

"S-sunbae.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" dengan ragu Jongin bertanya. Tapi ia harus. Terserah jika Sehun membunuhnya karena terasa tersinggung.

"Aku.. menginginkanmu" jemari putih Sehun membingkai kedua pipi Jongin yang masih dingin. Menempelkan beberapa mahkota bunga berwarna merah itu dipipi tan lembut yang sangat ingin dikecupnya. Membasahi bibir pucat itu dengan air hangat perlahan. Lalu diguyurnya rambut brown halus Jongin dengan air hangat yang ia tampung dengan tangan pucatnya. Hati-hati, dituangkannya madu untuk membalut rambut indah Jongin bahkan kedua kelopak mata sendu Jongin tidak teraliri sedikitpun.

"Sudah hangat?" Sehun bertanya kembali kesekian kalinya. Meski hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari sosok manis dipangkuannya.

"Sunbae.. juga kedinginan.." kedua mata Jongin bergerak risau. Mata biru terang Sehun indah namun juga memerangkapnya dalam jeruji kuat. Penuh wibawa yang mengerikan. Seolah sorot itu dapat membunuhnya. Perlahan dilepasnya kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengalung di leher kokoh Sehun.

 **TEP!**

Tapi Sehun menahannya. Tidak rela. Itu ekspresi kecil yang tersirat dari tatapan Sehun pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan kabur.." diyakinkan Sehun hingga mengalah beberapa detik kemudian. Membiarkan kedua tangan halus Jongin beranjak dari lehernya.

 **Clups..**

Kini giliran Jongin. Perlahan diserka air hangat itu pada pipi tirus Sehun. Menyelipkan mahkota merah bunga di cuping telinga Sehun. Halus tangan Jongin membuat kedua kelopak mata Sehun menutup perlahan merasakan nyaman.

Dibasahinya rambut pirang Sehun dengan madu dan dipijat perlahan. Setelah kedua tangannya selesai, beristirahat kembali di leheher Sehun. Terbuka kedua kelopak mata biru indah itu kembali.

"Jongin.." Sehun memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sayu. Dan nafasnya semakin berat. Menatap pada bibir plum namja manis dihadapannya yang mulai kembali hangat. Merona merah segar.

Kedua tangan putihnya merengkuh pinggang Jongin. Memajukan tubuh ramping itu perlahan agar semakin menempel padanya.

Tetapi kedua tangan Jongin menahan bahu lebar Sehun.

"J-jangan sunbae.." nafas Jongin tersendat di akhir kalimatnya. Debar jantungnya terlalu kencang seakan jantungnya akan melompat. Jarak sedekat ini membuat Jongin dapat menghirup nafas beraroma mint dari bibir tipis Sehun.

 **Srrtt!**

"Biarkan aku memilikimu" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya paksa. Membuat perut keduanya menempel erat. Tapi kedua tangan Jongin masih mencoba menahan bahu Sehun.

Sehun membawa Kai bergeser ke kanan. Sehingga keduanya diguyur air terjun hangat pengisi jacuzzi itu.

Madu di rambut keduanya meluber hingga punggung. Memberi kesan mengkilap di kulit mereka.

Setelahnya Sehun mengangkat Kai sehingga terduduk di tangga jacuzzi pertama. Airnya hanya setinggi mata kaki. Membuat tubuh telanjang Kai terkena dingin AC ruangan.

Refleks Kai memeluk tubuh kekar pucat yang memerangkapnya. Menutupi tubuhnya agar sepasang mata tajam itu tidak melihat ke bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"S-sunbae, dingin.." Jongin memeluk erat punggung lebar itu. Tak peduli seberapa kotornya ia terlihat saat ini. Bagaimana bisa sosok diatasnya membuat dirinya rendah sedemikian rupa.

Beberapa merah mawar-mawar di punggung Sehun berjatuhan.

"Jongin" hanya dengan memanggil nama namja yang ada dibawahnya, ia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

 **SREET..**

Namja tan itu mendekatkan bibirnya. Perlahan deru nafas keduanya berpapasan. Hidung keduanya bergesekan, hingga Sehun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

 **Kiss..**

Lembut. Hangat. Manis. Basah.

Itu yang dapat dirasakan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak ada gerakan, tapi bibir penuh Jongin makin menghangat. Pipinya hingga telinga memerah semu indah. Menghantarkan rasa hangat semakin cepat kembali pada tubuhnya.

Kembali Sehun menggiring tubuh indah Jongin masuk kedalam jacuzi.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, kini mereka berdiri ditengah-tengah air hangat dengan hamparan mawar merah.

Kedua tangan Sehun perlahan menaikkan kaki Jongin. Mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjang itu di pinggangnya. Entah sejak kapan tubuh keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dengan terpejam, keduanya saling berpelukan.

Dieratkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher Sehun. Dan Sehun juga mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang indah sosok yang dipangkunya.

Membiarkan hangat air beraroma mawar itu merendam tubuh keduanya hingga leher mereka.

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Dizzle bc HeavyRain**_

Ada yang aneh ya sama FF yang satu ini.

Kayak bukan tipe bahasanya BocahLanang, agak aneh gimana gitu. Terlalu buru-buru? Memang karena FF ini sengaja dibuat singkat.

Disini ternyata Sehun membawa Jongin ke hotel! Wow! Wow! Hehe

Kalian mau adegan apa di ch selanjutnya?

Okay Friends!

 **Review** bro! Thanks! Let's go next chapt!


	3. Chapter 3

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

* * *

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, Mafia, SchoolLife**

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 ** _Drizzle bc HeavyRain_**

* * *

Seperti kilatan mimpi.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata sendu Jongin terbuka. Kedua iris coklat indahnya menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menyorot dari pintu kaca balkon. Tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman tertidur di kasur empuk dengan kain sutera berwarna merah tua sebagai seprai dan selimutnya.

Dinding yang berwarna aqua marine dengan lukisan besar bergambar malaikat terpajang didepannya. Lampu tidur mewah masih menyala di kanan-kiri sisi kasurnya, dan karpet bulu berwarna putih menutupi lantai sekitar kamar ini. Interior mewah ini.. benar saja.

Jongin tidak bermimpi.

 **GREP!**

Tubuh Jongin kembali terlonjak kaget kala dua lengan pucat berotot mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Baru sadar jika tubuhnya terhangatkan oleh pelukan sosok dibelakangnya.

"Jongin. Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak namja di belakang telinganya bahkan mampu membuatnya takut. Tidak, ini hanya suara. Tapi terdengar sangat dominant dan mampu melumpuhkannya.

"I-iya sunbae" kedua tangan Jongin refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencoba melindungi tubuhnya. Dua tangan Sehun bahkan serasa bisa meremukkan pinggang rampingnya.

Matanya yang semula sayu jadi membola menyadari tubuhnya yang ditutupi selembar selimut sutera halus itu tidak berpakaian sama sekali.

"S-sunbae-" pipi Jongin memerah merasakan kaki mereka saling berbelit dibawah sana, hangat. Seluruh tubuh belakang Jongin merasakan dengan jelas tubuh dibelakangnya menghangatkan tubuhnya tanpa selembar kainpun. Sama adanya dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini. Deru nafas hangat Sehun menerpa pundak sempitnya.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menempel. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan selatan tubuh Sehun yang mulai bangun menekan belahan buttnya.

"Sunbae itu-" Jongin hendak berujar.

 **SREET..**

Tapi tubuh hangat itu segera bangkit.

Membenarkan selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin hingga leher.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Kau bisa bergelung lagi, atau mandi di jacuzzi. Jangan coba kabur" Sehun memakai celana hitam longgar dilaci nakas, meraih jaketnya dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

 **BLAM!**

Meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Perlahan tubuh indah tan itu berdiri. Berjalan menuju cermin besar di depan jacuzzi. Tubuh polosnya terpampang disana. Jemari Jongin mulai meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya.

Kulit tan sexy mulus, bibir merah merekah, mata sendu, hidung mungil, tubuh mulus pinggang ramping, leher dan kaki jenjang, rambut halus brown berponi.

Masih utuh.

Jadi apa yang terjadi semalam?

Jongin benar-benar hanyut dalam pelukan bungsu keluarga Oh yang hangat hingga tertidur lelap. Terlalu nyaman.

Dipandanginya jacuzzi yang kini berubah warna. Putih.

Apa arti dari warna putih untuk hari ini? Bahkan Jongin berfikir atas segala kemungkinan setelah Sehun sunbaenya itu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

Air hangat dalam jacuzzi itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga mawar putih. Harumnya menenangkan. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga. Menyapa kulit halusnya pada air hangat didalamnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plups..**

Tubuh indah Jongin sudah terendam hingga pundak. Bunga-bunga itu membuat kulit Jongin terlihat kontras dan langka. Sweet golden yang mahal.

"Selamatkan nyawaku hari ini" Jongin berharap. Memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan hingga tertutup sempurna. Menarik nafasnya perlahan hingga paru-parunya terisi penuh.

 **blub-blub-blub-**

Benar. Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya membungkuk didalam air. Menenggelamkannya mencari ketenangan diantara kegundahannya sejak kemarin.

 **CKLEK!**

Bunyi pintu kamar dibuka. Langkah kaki yang awalnya terdengar pelan itu kini menjadi cepat. Panik.

"Jongin?" Suara dingin itu masih datar.

"Jongin?!" kini suaranya menjadi risau.

 **Blub!**

Gelembung dari dalam jacuzzi, nafas yang Jongin keluarkan perlahan, mata biru Sehun mampu menangkapnya.

"Jongin!" langkah kaki pucat itu tergesa menuju jacuzzi. Dilepas jaket dan celananya cepat.

 **BYUUURRRZZ!**

 **ZRASH!**

"Jongin!" dengan mudah Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Ditepuknya kedua pipi halus itu. Tidak ada respon.

"Jangan" Sehun bergumam sendiri. Segera diangkat tubuh ramping itu dalam gendongannya. Dibawa cepat keatas kasur.

 **BRUGH!**

"Jongin, bangunlah" Sehun menepuk lagi pipi Jongin.

Beberapa kali.

Mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran namja manis itu. Dibelainya rambut brown halus Jongin yang mulai kering.

Jongin sungguh indah. Ingin Sehun memilikinya.

Memiliki Jongin seutuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf.." Sehun meminta maaf didepan Jongin yang bahkan tak dapat mendengarnya. Kedua mata Sehun terpejam, ia akan mengambil yang pertama bagi Jongin.

Harusnya Sehun tidak melakukan ini disaat Jongin tidak sadar. Ia siap untuk dibenci Jongin setelah mengambil yang pertama.

"Aku.. melakukan ini" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin yang terbaring diam di kasur.

Bulir-bulir air dan bunga mawar putih berjatuhan dari punggung lebar Sehun. Membasahi kasur putih dan.. tubuh Jongin.

Membiarkan tubuh Jongin mendapat sapaan dari air yang sempat mengaliri tubuhnya. Membiarkan poni brown itu berhiaskan kelopak mawar yang jatuh dari rambut pirang cepaknya.

Sangat indah.

Perlahan Sehun angkat kadua kaki Jongin untuk mengangkang, mengalungkan kaki jenjang itu di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan kekar Sehun memenjarakan tubuh Jongin, menyangga tubuhnya yang perlahan merendah hingga menindih Jongin hingga setengah dadanya.

"Jongin.." gerak bibir tipis Sehun membuatnya merasakan halus lembut bibir merah ranum Jongin. Sangat dekat.

 **KISS..**

Dilumatnya bibir lembut itu perlahan. Ini terlalu lembut, manis, dan basah.

Sebelah tangan Sehun menekan sisi rahang Jongin agar terbuka, meski begitu, rasa bersalah masih bersarang dihatinya. Perlahan dimasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jongin. Menautkan dua lidah itu meski tidak ada respon.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam sehingga tidak ada celah diantara kedua bibir mereka.

 **FUUUH~**

Dihembuskan dengan sekali tiupan nafasnya pada Jongin. Berharap cara ini berhasil membangunkan putri tidur.

"UHUK! UHUKK!"

Benar saja. Jongin terbatuk dengan air yang keluar dari bibir peachnya.

Sehun berhasil memberikan Jongin nafas buatan.

Inilah yang dilakukan pangeran untuk membangunkan putri tidur yang tersedak biji apel merah.

Dongeng itu salah besar. Ciuman jelas tidak bisa membangunkan orang yang tertidur.

Pangeran meniupkan sehembus angin kehidupan untuk sang putri. Tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk merebut ciuman pertama.

Cinta suci pangeran untuk membangunkan putri mengalahkan nafsunya untuk mencuri ciuman dari putri.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sehun membingkai wajah Jongin yang memerah. Sepertinya anak manis dibawahnya akan demam.

Masalah mengambil frenchkiss yang pertama dari Jongin, bisa dipikir nanti. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum Jongin sakit.

"S-sunbae.." bukan. Jongin memerah bukan karena sakit, tapi posisi Sehun yang masih menindihnya, dan kedua kakinya yang mengalung erat di pinggang lurus sunbaenya itu.

"Kau kedinginan? Ayo mandi bersama. Aku akan menghangatkanmu" Sehun lupa, tubuh Jongin keluar dari jacuzzi dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan dia tidak menyerka bulir air ditubuh Jongin dengan handuk. Apakah Jongin kedinginan karena air yang bergulir ditubuhnya kini sedingin suhu ruangan?

Dengan sigap Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin didepan karena kaki jenjang itu masih mengalun erat di pinggangnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plupss..**

Keduanya memejamkan mata setelah Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dalam jacuzzi, air hangat itu menyapa hingga leher mereka.

Membiarkan waktu berlalu beberapa menit. Sebelum mata indah Jongin terbuka. Kelopak mata sayunya menatap kebawah, melihat punggung lebar Sehun yang samar-samar tertutup ribuan bunga mawar putih yang menutupi permukaan air hangat.

"Ada apa?" Sehun ternyata lebih peka pada setiap hembusan nafas Jongin. Pada setiap tarikan tulang rusuk dari punggung halus yang direngkuhnya. Pada setiap detak jantung namja tan itu.

Dirasa Jongin masih belum siap bicara, Sehun mengusap pelan. Sangat pelan. Pada lekuk indah punggung halus Jongin. Mencoba memberi ketenangan. Itu berhasil karena Jongin yang menggesekkan pipinya nyaman di pundak lebar Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kokoh putih itu.

"Sunbae-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu. Panggil aku Sehun" akhirnya Sehun memotong ucapan lirih Jongin dengan suara tegas. Tapi memang itulah yang ingin ia katakan sejak pertamakali berkenalan saat di halte waktu itu. Tapi Jongin terlihat kurang mengerti. Buktinya sampai saat ini, Jongin masih memanggilnya dengan 'sunbae' bahkan nama 'Sehun' lebih jarang disuarakan dari bibir indah Jongin.

"Tapi.." Jongin kembali menenggelamkan hidungnya di bahu Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak mau" Sehun melepas pelukan tangan kanannya, hendak mengusap rambut halus Jongin.

 **GREPP!**

"Jangan pergi Sehun!" tangan Jongin menahan, menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sehun yang melepas pelukannya itu. Jongin pikir, Sehun akan pergi darinya begitusaja.

"Eh?" Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Ini kedua kalinya Jongin bertindak duluan.

"Sehun.. tetap bersamaku?" jemari Jongin yang semula mencengkram erat lengan bisep Sehun perlahan melembut, memijat lengan berotot itu, naik ke bahu kokohnya, dan memberi jarak diantara keduanya saat menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun.

"Jongin?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang melihat kebawah. Berharap mata indah sayu itu balas menatapnya.

"Sehun.." tarikan nafas dalam. Jongin menjeda kalimatnya untuk itu.

"-Kiss me" bersamaan dengan mata sayu Jongin yang menatap lurus pada dua iris biru Sehun. Namja yang memangkunya terlalu dominant. Mata biru itu kembali memenjarakannya.

"Jong-"

 **CHUU~~**

Lebih dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

Jadi ini yang ketiga. Jongin lebih dulu melakukannya. Sehun senang, tapi alisnya mengrenyit tegas ketika ciuman lembut tadi berubah menjadi terburu-buru tanpa tempo yang tepat. Bahkan tidak dapat menyesuaikan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang berantakan. Sangat berantakan.

 **CPSS..**

Namja putih itu terlebih dulu menarik diri. Memutuskan ciuman yang berantakan tanpa harmoni tadi. Tidak benar. Manis, Sehun tahu ia masih merasakan manis memabukkan dari bibir Jongin, tapi ciuman tadi tidak menyentuh hatinya.

Kedua mata tajam Sehun menatap lekat pada Jongin yang terlihat ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Hun-" Jongin meraih kembali kepala Sehun.

 **GREP!**

Mendorongnya paksa sehingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

 **CHU~**

Kembali, gerakan bibir itu dimulai oleh Jongin.

Awalnya Sehun mengulum lembut belahan bibir bawah Jongin. Manis.

Tapi itu hanya sementara sebelum bibir Jongin kembali bergerak tanpa hati. Sebisa mungkin Sehun membalas lumatan berantakan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja rasanya dipaksakan. Bibir keduanya bergerak tidak seirama lagi.

Mata Sehun enggan tertutup. Menatap tajam pada kelopak mata Jongin yang terpejam. Dapat Sehun lihat, Jongin juga tidak menikmati ciumannya sendiri.

 **CPSS..**

Kembali Sehun melepaskan sepihak ciuman itu. Ciuman yang sepihak dari Jongin.

"Sehun-" Jongin kini maju dengan cepat menempelkan tubuh polos keduanya.

Memeluk bahu lebar Sehun.

Hendak mencium bibir tipis dingin itu lagi. Terlalu buru-buru.

Tapi Sehun memegang erat kedua bahunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRAKK!**

"Akhs!" namja manis itu meringis kala remasan jari-jari Sehun di kedua pundaknya saja mampu membuat tulangnya berbunyi cukup keras.

"Apa maksudmu. Katakan" Sehun terdengar memerintah daripada bertanya. Suaranya sangat tegas dan berat. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jongin.

"A-aku-ssh.." suara Jongin mencicit lirih. Tubuhnya bahkan sedikit terangkat.

Sehun meremat bahunya hingga berderak bahkan semakin sakit ketika bahunya diangkat seperti sekarang.

"Tatap aku. Katakan atau aku lakukan lebih dari ini" Sehun mengangkat bahu Jongin lebih tinggi lagi, tidak memperdulikan ringisan sakit dari namja tan manis itu. Hingga Jongin berlutut diatas dirinya yang duduk. Sehun masih meremat pundak Jongin dengan kuat.

Tatapan tajamnya terlihat menusuk saat Jongin menatap Sehun. Mengerikan, seolah dua tangan yang meremukkan bahunya itu bisa melemparkannya ke dinding atau meremukkan lehernya dengan mudah.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku.. tetap disisiku.. Oh Sehun-akhs.." setelah mengutarakan itu, kembali Jongin merintih lirih kala Sehun meremat bahunya.

Jongin sadar, Sehun adalah orang yang barusaja menyakitinya, meremukkan bahunya. Bahkan bisa berbuat lebih. Sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya.

Tapi bibirnya, tubuhnya, hatinya tidak sesuai dengan egonya untuk kabur dari namja keturunan mafia yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Hatinya menyerukan untuk tetap tinggal.

Tetap disisi namja yang kini meremat erat pundaknya yang barusaja diremuk.

KimJongin,

Ingin tetap tinggal..

.

.

.

..disisi Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Dizzle bc HeavyRain**_

* * *

Ada yang aneh ya sama FF yang satu ini.

Kayak bukan tipe bahasanya BocahLanang, agak aneh gimana gitu. Terlalu buru-buru? Memang karena FF ini sengaja dibuat singkat.

Tapi tetep ada satu ciri khas FF BocahLanang!

Apa coba?

Yap! Kalian benar! Tetap Yadong tersisip didalamnya, muehehehe

Disini sengaja dibuat scene mereka. Maksudnya ya.. itulah (susah bilangnya -_- kok jadi belibet gini ya, aish-aish)

Oke, gini, di ch ini dibuat sudut pandang Sehun yang mulai menampilkan kekhawatirannya kehilangan Jongin. (scene saat Jongin keselek aer. Sorry, itu idenya absurd banget -_-)

Dan di scene keduanya, Jongin juga menampilkan kekhawatirannya ditinggal Sehun (scene yang padahal Sehun mau ngusak rambut Jongin, tapi malah dikira mau pergi ninggalin Jongin sendirian, sorry itu idenya lebih absurd -_-)

Okay Friends!

 **Review** bro! Thanks! Let's go next chapt!


End file.
